1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feed spreaders, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved feed spreader which utilizes a motor driven impeller for distributing feed from the auger of a feed hopper. Small feed lot operations are currently operated by individuals who must carry feed into the lot. Especially in feed lots stocked with hogs and sows, a person carrying feed into the feed lot is subjected to danger from the excited animals. Many individuals have been trampled and seriously injured by stampeding livestock within feed lots. While larger feed lots utilize expensive conveying systems for distributing feed within the feed lot, the smaller feed lot operator cannot afford these expensive measures. In order to solve this problem, the present invention provides an inexpensive feed spreader for attachment to the auger of conventional feed bins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of feed spreaders and feed loaders are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a feed loader is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 368,242, which issued to G. Romweber on Aug. 16, 1887. This patent discloses the use of reciprocating piston type air pumps for transferring grain in a grain elevator. U.S. Pat. No. 777,897, which issued to B. Heyward on Dec. 20, 1904, discloses a suction device connected to a flexible hose for use in harvesting cotton. U.S. Pat. No. 955,358, which issued to A. Rosenthal on Apr. 19, 1910, discloses a pneumatic straw stacker and elevator. A fan is utilized to draw straw into an intake spout and mechanical reciprocating bars are utilized to move the straw through a discharge spout. U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,746, which issued to J. Beck on Oct. 18, 1983, discloses a dredging device which utilizes a cylindrical chamber with a tangentially directed high pressure fluid stream for creating an aspirated suction effect to an inlet spout disposed adjacent the bottom of a body of water. U.S. Pat. No. 1,155,684, which issued to G. Rexroat on Oct. 5, 1915, discloses a device for feeding coal to a fire box. This device utilizes a rotatable impeller for moving coal through a discharge chute.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a feed spreader which utilizes a motor driven impeller in conjunction with an adjustable mounting arrangement for mounting the feed spreader on a fence post of a feed lot. Additionally, none of aforementioned patents disclose a feed spreader which encloses a rotary impeller within a cylindrical chamber having an inlet opening in a cylindrical side wall and an elongated discharge spout. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of feed spreaders, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such feed spreaders, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.